<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proud by pasteldanhowells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924200">Proud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells'>pasteldanhowells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Phil Lester, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Dan Howell, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Married Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elisse Lester is seventeen, and she’s ready to come to her parents about her sexuality. She knows it’ll be fine. She has two dads for crying out loud. But, that won’t stop her from being nervous. Luckily, her girlfriend is there to assure her that everything will be fine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gosh, I don’t know, Liz. Maybe we should wait,” Elisse whispers as she stands outside the kitchen door with her girlfriend. Her heart is pounding against her chest. She hasn’t felt this nervous since she auditioned for the lead role in the school play last year. Of course, she nailed it and she even got the part that she wanted, but still. She’s nervous about coming to her parents.</p><p>“What’s there to be nervous about?” Liz asks, frowning. “You have two dads. One is gay. One’s bisexual. There should be absolutely no reason why they won’t accept you for who you are, or who you love.” She tries to reassure Elisse as she reaches over and gently takes a hold of her girlfriend’s hand.</p><p>“I know,” Elisse whines, holding Liz’s hand tightly. “We’ve just… never talked about it before.”</p><p>“Well, now’s a good time to start,” Liz says. “Our one year is coming up and I want to be able to do something romantic for my girlfriend without having to sneak around.”</p><p>“That would be nice,” Elisse says. “Wait a minute… are you planning something romantic?” She smirks.</p><p>“I am not saying anything,” Liz warns, pointing a finger at Elisse. “Don’t even try to get answers.”</p><p>“Lisa, is that you, sweetheart?”</p><p>Elisse looks up when she hears her dad’s voice, and takes a deep breath. “Yeah, pops!”</p><p>“Come on,” Liz encourages Elisse, gently pushing her forward. “You can do this. Unless you are terrified, then I won’t pressure you into coming out to your parents. But, I really think you should do this.”</p><p>Elisse shakes her head. “No, I can do this. <i>I can</i>. I’m just a little nervous. That’s all,” she squeezes Liz’s hand once more before letting go, and pushing the door open, walking into the kitchen. She looks up and sees her dad’s preparing dinner. “Hey, dad? Pop? Can we talk for a sec?”</p><p>Dan turns around, instantly hearing the nervousness in his daughter’s voice. “Is everything okay? Oh, and you have a friend with you? Hello,” he smiles at Liz.</p><p>“Elizabeth, right?” Phil asks, walking over to shake her hand. “We met at Lisa’s school play last year.”</p><p>“Yes, but I like to go by Liz,” Elizabeth says, shaking Phil’s hand. “Nice to see you again, Mr. Lester.”</p><p>“Oh please, call me Phil, and you know my husband Dan,” Phil says, pointing over at Dan.</p><p>“Of course I remember. He was really funny,” Liz says, grinning, which makes Elisse smile.</p><p>“Well someone’s gotta be the entertainer around here, and it certainly ain’t gonna be this guy,” Dan says, pointing his thumb at Phil, smirking.</p><p>“Ain’t that the truth,” Elisse says, giggling when Phil fakes a hurt expression. “You know I love you, Pops.”</p><p>“Anyways,” Phil glares at Dan, before looking back over at Elisse. “You wanted to talk about something?”</p><p>“Oh yes,” Elisse clears her throat. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something. I mean, we don’t really talk much about dating around here, but I’m seventeen now, and-”</p><p>“Oh no. I was hoping we wouldn’t come to this conversation,” Dan complains.</p><p>“Dan,” Phil warns. “Let your daughter speak.”</p><p>“Thanks, Pops,” Elisse says, smiling at Phil. “I’m seventeen now, and well… I’ve been seeing someone.”</p><p>“That’s great, sweetheart. When do we get to meet them?” Phil asks, and Elisse’s heart melts at the way her Pops uses <i>them</i> rather than assuming their gender.</p><p>“Well,” Elisse looks over at Liz and reaches over to grab her hand. “You already have.”</p><p>“Huh?” Dan asks, tilting his head slightly in confusion, and then he notices Elisse holding Liz’s hand, and his eyes widen in surprise. “<i>Oh</i>. Oh my gosh. Of course. Wow.”</p><p>Phil’s eyes instantly start watering up. “Elisse,” he says, immediately pulling her into a hug. “I’m so happy, and proud. You have no idea.” He pulls away from the hug. “I don’t even care. I’m just so happy.”</p><p>Elisse lets out a sigh of relief. “You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that,”</p><p>“Did you expect us to say anything different? Because I’m gay as fuck and this guy-”</p><p>“Dan!” Phil shouts, his eyes widening. “What have we talked about?”</p><p>“Oh, she’s seventeen, Philip. She can handle a swear word,” Dan rolls his eyes in annoyance.</p><p>“I don’t care if she’s seventeen or not. I don’t want your bad habits to influence her,” Phil warns.</p><p>Elisse can’t help but laugh as her parents continue to bicker amongst each other. This is exactly how she hoped her coming out would go. She didn’t want it to be made into a big deal. She just wants her parents to be supportive, and allow her to date whoever she wants to date. Right now, that’s Liz.</p><p>“Uh, I think that went well,” Liz says, looking over at Elisse.</p><p>“I think so too,” Elisse says, grinning at her girlfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>